


Riding the Bus

by SimonsEroticFriendFiction



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempt at Humor, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonsEroticFriendFiction/pseuds/SimonsEroticFriendFiction
Summary: Alec's soulmate words could be said by anyone, especially in a world where he rides a busy bus everyday. However today he's been fired and the bus is empty. Will he ever meet his soulmate?





	Riding the Bus

Alec hated riding the bus. Hated it. Especially during rush hour when it was packed to the rafters and he barely got a seat. But today Alec hated riding the bus even more since he'd been fired during the office's most recent round of layoffs. He scoffed, they could have at least fired him after his shift on Friday but no, it was just his rotten luck that he'd spent an hour on the packed out bus in New York City traffic at the crack of dawn on a Monday morning just to be sent straight back home. 

As much as he hated rush hour it did fill him with a little gleam of hope. Every morning as he took his seat he saw the words written in an elegant script on his wrist "Is this seat taken?" and every morning he hoped a handsome stranger would utter them before falling in undying love with his perpetually single ass. He'd even planned what he'd say in response. He'd look up through his eyelashes with a coy expression before lowering his voice and saying "Even if it was, I'd make sure it was free for someone as beautiful as you." 

But every morning it went unsaid. Damn New Yorker attitude. He crossed his arms as the bus rattled to a stop. No one's gonna say those words to him now, the bus was totally empty apart from him. 

The doors squealed as they opened letting a tall figure board the bus. Slender, tanned fingers gave his single fare to the driver and then turned to find a seat. Alec paid them no mind until the man cleared his throat next to him. 

"Is this seat taken?" 

Alec's head shot up to see a beautiful man standing before him dressed in a Starbucks uniform, black hair seemingly shimmering in a quiff on top of his head, eyes lined with khol and smiling down on him. 

Gawping like a fish Alec whipped his head around to see that he was still on a completely empty bus. Looking up at the man again he forgot all his planned spiel and stuttered. "Uh... no...duh."

His eyes widened in shock as he realised his rudeness but the man just laughed and sat down next to him. 

"I'm Magnus." He said, holding out a ring clad hand. 

"Alec." Alec stuttered again, shaking the man's hand.

"I always wondered who'd be the first to say these words to me." Magnus smiled, holding out his arm revealing Alec's first words in Alec's spiky scrawl. 

Alec just smiled in response showing Magnus his own arm. "I planned to be more eloquent in response."

"I'm glad you weren't." Magnus said. "So what brings a beauty like you to be on a bus at ten am?"

Alec's mouth turned up in a half grin before falling as his situation brought him back to reality. "I just got fired."

Magnus' smile only grew. "Me too, from Starbucks, what did you do?"

"The only thing I did was take up space." Alec sighed. "Company layoffs."

Magnus nodded. "Corporate bastards." He snorted. "That makes me look bad now." 

Alec's eyes widened. "What did you do? If you don't mind me asking." He hastily added.

"It's fine, they fired me cus I got caught spitting in my ex's coffee." Magnus chuckled.

Alec gasped.

"Don't give me that look, we've been broken up for over a year, she only came into my work to torture me." 

"What a bitch." Alec spat.

"I'd disagree." Magnus pondered. "It lead me to you." He said, intertwining his fingers with Alec's. 

Alec smiled. "I guess it did." He paused. "I'd suggest coffee but that seems insensitive."

Magnus let out a roar of laughter then. "Since we no longer have jobs I'd suggest we start with mimosas." 

Alec nodded in agreement, squeezing Magnus' hand and letting a wave of happiness take him over. Maybe the bus wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I never knew soulmate AUs were so fun :)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr [simonseroticfriendfiction](http://simonseroticfriendfiction/)


End file.
